


high for this

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Isak, Butt Plugs, Edging, Evak - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Radison Blu, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top!Even, Wedding Night, handjobs, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak’s heart stopped hearing his name said aloud for the first time. He never thought it would feel so good to have Even’s last name. He leaned his head on the taller mans shoulder, sighing contently.“Okay boys! I’ll just get you your key card. Just a second!”Once alone Isak whispered ‘Mannen i mitt liv” to his Even before kissing his cheek and pulling him closer.AKA: Evak's wedding night ;)





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a little cliqué to use this song but its a really good song. it's only breif as well. 
> 
> this is a little different from my normal writing style, please comment if you'd like more like this! i decided to post this because it ended up being a lot of word

They giggled their way through the lobby, holding tight onto each others sides. Approaching the desk Even yelling out.

“Isn’t this man beautiful! And now he’s my husband!”

Witnesses to this would’ve suspected these to be a drunken mans words, but neither boy had touched alcohol since having one beer each at the start of their reception.

The receptionist was giggling at Even’s exclamation.

“Let me guess, you’re the boys for suite 21? Even Bech Næsheim?”

“Haha, yup, that’s me. This is my  _husband_  Isak Bech Næsheim.”

Isak’s heart stopped hearing his name said aloud for the first time. He never thought it would feel so good to have Even’s last name. He leaned his head on the taller mans shoulder, sighing contently.

“Okay boys! I’ll just get you your key card. Just a second!”

Once alone Isak whispered ‘Mannen i mitt liv” to his Even before kissing his cheek and pulling him closer.

-

“Remember the first time in this elevator together? We were standing pretty much exactly like this.” Isak spoke softly.

“I made a promise to myself that next time we were here, you would be my husband. It would have been cute if we didn’t come here last summer.” Even replied, slight regret visible in his features.

“It’s still cute baby, this is the place you told me that we were getting married.”

Even sighed pulling Isak’s head to rest in the crook of his neck. Isak wrapped his arms around his husbands waist, wanting to be closer.

-

They clung to each other until the elevator stopped. Isak broke them apart, dragging Even by his hand to their room.

“Room 21. You bloody sap. It’s the same room.” Isak teased, holding his hand out for the key.

The door was unlocked and the boys standing in the entrance. Isak dropped his bag and started taking off his shoes and suit jacket.

Even stood in the doorway for a minute before walking in raising his arms and saying “Home, sweet home!”

Isak snickered at his husband while he was taking off his shoes and jacket. Isak grabbed his tie at the knot and dragged him through the suite to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Isak pulled Even’s tie undone, immediately moving on to unbutton his shirt, quickly shoving it down his arms. Even caught on and worked at his belt and pants giving Isak free hands to get out of his own clothes. Isak turned on the amazing shower, water falling out of the large square head and quickly heating.

Isak took Even’s hand guiding him to stand under the stream with him. They stood hugging under the water for a few minutes before Isak reached basin Even to grab theta hotel soap bottle off of the shelf.

He poured some soap into his hands, reaching forward and massaging it into Even’s chest. He leaned up to his him running his hands down over Even’s arms spreading the suds.

Slowly he washed Even’s body. The soft touches turning Even on in a way he couldn’t quite describe. Isak’s hands were sliding over Even’s thighs, Isak having sunk to his knees. Isak moved one of his hands to start stroking along Even’s cock.

Isak pumped his hand creating more suds and making Even fully hard. Isak leaned forward and rested his head on Even’s hip, kissing the tops of his trembling thighs. Even had his head thrown back against the cold tiles gasping out a mix of profanity and Isak’s name.

Isak quickened his pace, his other hand reaching around and grabbing at Even’s ass before slowly moving between his legs to caress his balls. Even shuddered, grabbing Isak’s hair just to have something to hold on to while he came. Shooting a mess out of Isak’s hand that quickly ran down the drain. Isak worked his dick harder pushing his orgasm to last longer.

Even soon felt as if it was too much and was pushing Isak’s hands away. Isak washed off his hands under the water before standing and kissing Even.

“You’re brilliant, Even Bech Næsheim.”

“You’re not bad yourself, Isak Bech Næsheim.”

Isak turned crimson hearing his name again. He couldn’t wait to introduce himself as Isak Bech Næsheim to people. He gave Even a look of utter adoration, to which Even smiled down at his love. Both boys completely forgetting they were standing naked in the, now cold, shower.

“Maybe we should get out, and I can repay you?” Even suggested raising his eyebrows.

“No need baby.” Isak stopped to kiss him before finishing. “I can wait until later.”

-

The boys were out of the shower and dressed in warm sweat pants and hoodies. Sitting on the couch in the bedroom they were waiting for room service burgers they’d ordered to arrive. Both had phones out and were scrolling through Facebook looking at photos their friends had already posted. They were laughing at some of their friends drunken silliness, and cooing at some of the lengthy heartfelt captions and comments on photos of them.

There was a brilliant photo posted by Sana of the boys kissing at the alter. Even has both his hands on Isak’s face and Isak is gripping Even’s arms tightly. Sana’s caption is short and sweet, to Isak at least. “You may have failed biology, but you didn’t fail at this  **Isak Valtersen** ”

Isak took a screenshot of this and sent it to Sana with the message “*Bech Næsheim” to which Sana replies with simply a “<3”

Their happy little bubble burst when there was a knock at the door and Even stood to go and collect their food.

-

The burgers were as good as the first time, if not better. The boys sat on the floor of the bedroom feeding each other bits of food and sharing giggle filled kisses.

Their food was soon finished, Even had gotten up to wash their dishes in the small kitchen in the other room. Isak took this as a chance. Once he heard the tap shut off he stood removing his pants and boxers. He climbed up onto the bed laying with his head pushed into the pillows and ass in the air. He reached around and pushed the butt plug in him a little deeper. He groaned into the pillows. Sure it hurt, but that only made it feel so much better for Isak. He heard Even renter the room and shoved his face further into the pillows moving the plug around to try and hit his prostate.

“Holy shit. How did I not notice that before? Fy faen.” Even gasped.

“Put it in at Jonas’ this morning. Was great until Jonas walked into the room and saw my with lube-y fingers and this halfway in.” Isak said trying not to moan in the middle of his sentence as he had managed to find the right spot.

Even laughed at the story briefly before walking to his husband and sitting next to him. He reached for the plug pushing Isak’s hand away and forcing it deeper. Isak whined, pushing back towards Even’s hand.

“This is considerate, so we can get further faster.” Even paused pulling it out of Isak completely. “However, I am still going to dinger you until you’re close, okay? Then you’re gonna ride me baby. I won’t let you come that time either. Just get you nice and close. Then if you did a good job of riding me I’ll rim you. Still won’t let you come. Not until I am in you again. Then I’ll let you. Fourth time is the charm.”

Isak grew impossibly harder from Even’s words. Even reacher over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube put there earlier. He poured some onto his fingers quickly before pushing two into Isak. Isak sighed, relaxing with the feeling of having something in him again. Even started slowly fucking his fingers into Isak, curling them right right. Isak arched his back, pushing back onto Even’s fingers. Even started moving his fingers harder and faster into Isak until Isak was yelling out that he was close. Even pulled his fingers out smiling at the sight before him. Isak was already a mess and they had barely even started.

-

Even let Isak lay there for a bit, taking off his clothes and lazily stroking his dick to make sure that he was all there and ready for when Isak was ready to ride him.

He eventually asked Isak if he had calmed down enough o deal with more without coming. Isak didn’t answer for a minute, then hesitantly nodded. Getting up and shifting to be straddling Even. He reached for the discarded bottle of lube next to where he was lying previously.

He poured a decent amount into his hand before spreading it over Even’s dick. When he decided it had been spread well enough he grabbed the base of Even’s dick and began to sink down onto it. Once he was fully seated Even told him to wait, reaching for his phone. Isak expected him to take a photo, which they’d definitely done before, but instead, music started playing.

_you don’t know, what’s in store,_

Isak recognised the song instantly. He slowly started moving his hips to the beat.

_hold tight, enjoy this ride_

Even was holding Isak’s hips, fingers digging in a little.

_open your hand, take a glass_

As the beat of the song kicked in, Isak started working harder at riding Even. He gave up on the small slow circles he’d been sticking to and started flat out bouncing on his dick. Isak leant back and held onto Even’s thighs for balance, this putting him at the perfect angle with the head of Even’s dick rubbing perfectly against his prostate.

Isak kept on riding Even as if his life depended on it. Wanting to make Even feel as good as he did. He moaned and whined, telling Even he loved him and that this is the best he’s ever felt. Even responded by gripping his hips harder and thrusting up into Isak with every down motion Isak made.

_you wanna be high for this_

The song ended and Isak came. He knew he wasn’t supposed to. He knew that he was supposed to tell Even first, but he didn’t get time too. It happened so quickly, he couldn’t see or hear anything, all he could sense was EvenEvenEven. He could feel Even coming inside him too.

Isak slowed down his bouncing as his orgasm was ending. He slowly lifted off Even’s dick, feeling come leak out of him and down his thigh. Even just lay there puffing for a minute.

-

Once Even had caught his breath he had gotten Isak to lie like he was at the start, ass in the air. He ran his hands up and down Isak’s thighs before leaning in and licking at his hole. It should be gross to him that he could taste himself on Isak, but honestly, it just made him want to do this more.

Isak was feeling extremely overstimulated but let Even do as he pleased. Isak knew that it would end up amazing no matter what he had to go through to get there.

Isak was tearing up and moaning into the pillows while Even’s tongue worked magic on him. He noticed every single tiny suck and kitten lick from Even. He felt almost sad when Even pulled back and stopped.

Isak was flipped onto his back and Even was kissing him in the same second. Isak could feel that Even was hard again against his thigh. Isak directed Even to be back inside him.

This second time was quick and messy. Even pounded into Isak with everything he had, chasing both their orgasms as quickly as he could. Both boys were quickly coming. Isak had tears rolling down his cheeks while coming for a second time, while Even was groaning into Isak’s shoulder and bit him as he filled his ass again.

-

Neither boy could be bothered to get up and move after. They were both too tired. Isak curled into Even, kissed him and passed out. Even watched Isak, listening to his cute little snores for a while before going to sleep himself. Leaving the mess for future Isak and Even to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this <3 if you have requests message my tumblr theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com (its the same user as this one!)


End file.
